Connectors, and, more particularly, connectors capable of electrically connecting printed circuit boards (“PCBs”) to one another are generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,022, entitled “Jumper Connector for a Lighting Assembly,” describes a connector for electrically connecting PCBs on which are mounted a plurality of light emitting diodes (“LEDs”). The described connector includes a connector body having a mating surface configured to engage more than one PCB. The connector body is configured to be secured to a substrate by a fastener. The connector body additionally includes a conductor and the conductor is configured to be electrically connected to the PCBs during the same step in which the connector body is secured to the substrate. In this manner, the connector body engages the outer surface of the PCBs and simultaneously forces the inner surface of the PCBs into thermal contact with the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,036, entitled “Printed Circuit Board Connector for Back Light Unit and Chassis Using the Same,” also describes a connector for electrically connecting PCBs on which are mounted a plurality of light emitting diodes (“LEDs”). The described connector includes a horizontal supporter, a vertical supporter that divides the horizontal supporter into first and second areas, and at least one connecting terminal formed on the horizontal supporter which is partially exposed in each of the first and second areas of the horizontal supporter. The connecting terminal functions to electrically connect PCBs each having one end placed on the first and second areas, respectively.
U.S. Published Application No. 2011/0207372, entitled “Electrical Connector With Push-in Termination,” describes an edge connector having a first portion adapted to receive an edge of a PCB and a second portion adapted to receive a least one conductor of a stripped end of a wire. The first portion includes at least one terminal assembly and the terminal assembly includes a retention member adapted to engage the conductor via a push-in type wire termination. The second portion includes a terminal portion adapted to releasably engage a contact on a PCB.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,507, entitled “Connector,” describes a connector for a printed circuit board having a guide hole and a locking hole to receive the connector. The connector includes a housing which is mounted on the printed circuit board, a guide inserted into the guide hole, and a locking unit inserted into the locking hole. Each of the guide and locking unit protrude from the bottom of the housing. In one example, the guide slides into the guide hole and locks into place over the PCB. In another example, the connector snaps into the PCB. In either instance, to remove the PCB from the support structure underlying the connector, the connector must be removed from the PCB and from the support structure in order to provide access the PCB, thus presenting an oftentimes labor-intensive task.
While the connectors described in each of these publications, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, generally work for their intended purpose, the following describes improved connectors for use with PCBs.